monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Dryad/Dorie
Dorie is a friendly Dark Dryad. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I like relaxing inside the World Tree. ♪" "I don't feel like being friends with humans..." "For some reason, the soil hasn't been tasting good lately... I wonder why?" "I'll suck up your semen and make it into my nourishment... ♪" "The queen is a gentle lady..." "I want to bask in the sun..." "Dryads are sturdier and tougher than alraunes. Because of that, however, our magical powers are weaker..." "Can you not chop down trees? The destruction of nature leaves nothing behind." "I have to cut my branches when they've grown too much..." "Sunlight can reach into the World Tree's interior. So among other things, we can photosynthesize whenever we like..." "I'll share one of my petals with you..." (+1 Attractive Pedal) "I'll share this money with you..." (+ 1625G) "I'll share some medicine with you..." (+1 Panacea) "I want to eat an apple..." (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Aha, can I have it...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "So you won't give it to me..." "I want some money..." (Give 975G) *Yes - "Aha, can I have it...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "So you won't give it to me..." *Not enough money - "...It looks like you're really poor." "I want to eat a banana..." (Give 1 Banana) *Yes - "Aha, can I have it...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "So you won't give it to me..." "Are you someone that loves flowers...?" *I love flowers - "That's very nice..." (+10 Affinity) *I cut them all down - "You're a detestable human..." (-5 Affinity) *I want to be a flower - "Then I'll take you inside of me... Is that what you wanted?" (+10 Affinity) "For some reason, I feel like I've been brainwashed... Am I imagining things?" *It's not your imagination - "Really...? I agree. But it's fine even if I'm this way. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It's just your imagination - "Really... Well, it's fine either way." *I'm also feeling a brainwashing signal - "You're probably just sick. Do you want some herbs to clear your head?" "The plant tribe or the insect tribe, whose side are you on...?" *Plant tribe - "That's nice... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Insect tribe - "Then you're also my enemy..." (-5 Affinity) *They should reconcile - "I think that's impossible." (-5 Affinity) "I wonder if you like the sun...?" *I like it - "I really like the sun too. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I hate it - "I guess so... humans can get sunburn." *I am the sun - "............" (-5 Affinity) "The World Tree is a very good place. Don't you want to live here...?" *I want to live here - "Well then, why not live here?" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to live here - "That's a shame..." *I already live here - "Really? But why have I never seen you before...?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Dorie: "I've gotten tired of watering plants... Isn't there anything more fun to do?" With Belladonna: Belladonna: "I planted a field of sneezing flowers today..." Dorie: "I grew a stockpile of magical potatoes." Belladonna: "Fufufu, you're so bad..." Dorie: "You too...fufufu." With Doria: Doria: "Wah, you're a bad dryad..." Dorie: "Ara, a good little dryad." Doria: "What sort of bad things are you up to...?" Dorie: "I was doing bad stuff before I came here, but... Now I just play minor pranks." Doria: "There's a chestnut stuck to my head... Was that your doing?" With Vivi: Dorie: "Are you evil? Or are you righteous?" Vivi: "I'm half-righteous, half-evil." Dorie: "Half and half doesn't make it clear... Just show it properly like me." Vivi: "Even if you say that..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Dorie: "Even the fragrance of flowers tastes good...!" uses Flower Fragrance 2nd Action: Dorie: This fight is so much trouble...!" Dorie hid somewhere! ...But nobody tried to find her. happens 3rd Action: Dorie: "My inner heart of good is speaking to me...!" Dorie has been bound! becomes bound. 4th Action: Dorie: "I can't do this!" Dorie ran away! ...But she didn't know the way, and soon came back. happens 5th Action: Dorie: "Stinging shot!" uses Thorn Shot Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Dryad Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2